1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape squeezing device designed for folding back both side edge portions in a width direction of a strip form adhesive tape attached onto a work with running the side edge portions thereof over both lateral edges of the work to adhere the both side edge portions of the adhesive tape onto the work.
This application is based on Patent Application No. 9-318473 (1997) filed Nov. 19, 1997 in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting eggshell black on inside and outside of a door sash of an automotive vehicle is desirable for restricting reflection of light of the door sash as viewed externally, particularly from the side portion of a vehicle body to certainly provide a neat appearance not only an interior but also a whole vehicle body.
For this purpose, it has been conventionally performed to perform spray painting of delustering black paint on the door sash portion. However, spray painting encounters various problems as requiring investment for additional facility for maintaining work environment good enough, taking a long period for drying paint, and so forth. As a solution for such drawback, Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 51-135015 (1976) or Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 62-46780 (1987) proposes application of delustering black adhesive tape having high weather resistance and high wear resistance on a door sash portion, in place.
Normally, when such black adhesive tape is attached onto the door sash, the both side edge portions in the width direction of the adhesive tape run over the lateral edges of the work extending longitudinal direction. Therefore, during finishing work, squeezing process, in which the side edge portions in the width direction of the adhesive tape are folded back inwardly to adhere on the work, and, in conjunction therewith, bubble interpositioning between the adhesive tape and the door sash.
As a device to be used for such squeezing process, there has been known a folding and adhering jig for the adhesive tape as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No.9-132218 (1997). The jig is designed to operate a depression means mounted on a jig body to wrap guide forming means to a body, to which the adhesive tape is to be applied so that the adhesive tape is interfolded between the guide forming means and the body to be applied the adhesive tape.
The conventional folding and adhering jig disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No.9-132218 (1997) has right-cut and left-cut corresponding to a right door and a left door of an automotive vehicle. Therefore, in case of sedan type passenger vehicle, four kinds of folding and adhering jigs adapted for front and rear, and left and right, namely four doors, have to be used to make squeezing process quite troublesome.
When the tape squeezing device is engaged to the door sash to move therealong, since the guide forming means having elasticity is in contact with the door sash, difficulty is encountered in accurately setting the position of the folding and adhering jig relative the door sash. Particularly, it is possible to cause tilting, or pitching in motion direction to cause difficulty in folding the adhesive tape in good shape.